conspiracyfandomcom-20200223-history
Munich Device
The Munich Device regards the research and development of the very first Reichsflugscheiben ("Nazi UFO") in 1922 Munich, Germany. Conspiracy The Thule, Vril, and DHvSS societies joined together in the 1920s to develop the Jenseitsflugmaschine (JFM) "Otherworld flying machine",ANDROMEDA-GERÄT (ANDROMEDA DEVICE) 1943-1945 by a metaphysical projekt involving psychic research. Construction began from 1922 to 1924 in Munich.According to , a researcher in Nazi UFO history, "The machine itself was a disc craft with three inner disc plates inside and a cylindrical power unit running through the center of all three plates. The central disc plate measured 8 meters in diameter; above it in parallel was a disc plate of 6.5 meters diameter and below an equally parallel disc of 7 meters diameter. Through the center of all three disc plates ran a 2.4 meter high cylindrical power unit that fit into a running 1.8 meter hole that culminated at the bottom of the disc body with a conical point to stabilize the equipment once the unit was operating." (Source) It was later dismantled and sent to Augsburg for storage at Messerschmitt’s facility, where it was either destroyed or later moved up to Peenemünde and reassembled for further study. the JFM became a prototype for the subsequent flying disc program of Rundflugzeug (RFZ) that was directed by the paramilitary group—the SS ( ). ;Notes JFM Stargate The physic research for the Jenseitsflugmaschine was a type of precursor to the US Project Stargate program (See CIA website, Collection/Stargate). The rumored Vril society was said to be a group of physic mediums who channeled knowledge for "free-energy" propulsion, which they called "Vril". The information they tapped into, was turned over to Thule, which inspired an interest in creating an inter-dimensional portal. Multi-world dimensions is actually an ancient concept that dates back to Hinduism theology regarding the (Upper and lower Worlds). This concept in particular was adopted by theosophist who outlined in her 1888 book, . The works of Blavatsky was of serious interest to the Vril society, because in Blavatsky's first work, Isis unveiled (1877), she portrayed "Vril" as a real, self-sufficient force.Julian Strube: Vril. Eine okkulte Urkraft in Theosophie und esoterischem Neonazismus. Wilhelm Fink Verlag, München/Paderborn 2013, ISBN 978-3-7705-5515-4., pg. 65-69 The plan for the JFM involved designing a round disc that was drafted in 1920, with construction beginning by 1922 in Munich. It's believed that physicist , a professor at the Technical University of Munich, had been invited in 1924 to assist in Thule's JFM projekt.Schumann's name is referenced on the SS 1943 Haunebu III plans. Schumann's involvement in the JFM may have been the catalyst for the interest in aerial disc research by the SS ( ) in 1934. Did the JFM successfully function as an inter-dimensional portal, as it was intended by Thule? The answer might be gleaned from Memorandum 6751, which specifically mentions a disc device that was possibly from the . ;Notes Legacy at CERN in Meyrin, Canton of Geneva, SwitzerlandForbes, LHC at CERN Accelerates 'Atoms' For The First Time by Meriame Berboucha, Jul 31, 2018]] The JFM projekt inspired the 1934 Nazi flying disc program called Rundflugzeug (RFZ) directed by the SS ( ) from 1934 to 1945. But the original objective of the JFM, created by Thule, was to create inter-dimensional travel. The inspiration behind this was a desire to meet the entities with whom the Vril society psychically channeled in 1919. CERN's Large Hadron Collider in Meyrin, Canton of Geneva, Switzerland, actually appears to follow an eerie outline of that are similarly conveyed in 's 1888 book, . With a long history of anomalies associated with the LHC, it's suspected that the LHC is a continuation of the JFM projekt. , Director of Research and Scientific Computing at ,Wikipedia, theorized in 2009 that there could be an "open door", but that even with the power of the LHC at their disposal, they would only be able to hold it open "a very tiny lapse of time, 10-26 seconds, but during that infinitesimal amount of time they would be able to peer into this open door, either by getting something out of it or sending something into it." See also * Nazi flying disc (1922-1945) * Hauneburg Device (1939-1945) * Andromeda Device (1944-1945) * Nazi UFO space program (1944-1945) References de:Reichsflugscheiben Category:Vril conspiracy Category:Alien-UFO